


Naming Names

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they discuss Hermione's namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Names

"Really? Your parents named you 'Hermione' and their names are Jack and Anne? I rather expected them to at least be multi-syllabic."

She should have known even such a seemingly innocent question as What’re your parents’ names? was anything but when Draco Malfoy’s involved.

"They love The Winter's Tale," she began. Her name has always been a sore point with her parents. She'd never tell him she hadn't learned how to pronounce her own name until she was four.

"Doubtful.”

She concedes, “They like to keep things interesting.”

He smirks. “I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."


End file.
